sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Ominous (song)
“'Ominous'” is the theme of Ominous from the game Sonic Overload, ''as well as a counter to Sid the Hero's theme. It was composed by This song has a mix of both soft rock, R&B, and ballad with a soft, dark, depressed melody and is written from Ominous's perspective. It tells you about his self-loathing and modest but usually serious and vigilant personality, dark backstory, and his hatred on the evil of everyone in the omniverse and beyond, as well as him thinking that he's the one who can fix it. Background This song was made to be a counter to Sid the Hero's theme in order to show them as polar opposites in terms of worldviews. It's used as a remix to his first and second boss fights in the game. A trans-siberian orchestra remix of the song is used during the first half of the final battle. Lyrics 'Verse 1' ::You don't know who I am ::A dark, somber mistake (mistake) ::A demon within ::I'm filled with sins... ::In every choice I make (every choice I make) ::But if I could spread my power... ::And rectify everything (everything) ::Then, maybe then ::I could begin... ::To change it all within (within) 'Chorus 1' ::Far beyond the scale of life itself ::I can see it all within ::Conflict and pain ::I must explain... ::That we all are filled with sins ::It has to stop, it's time to change ::Then we can all be free ::I'll take my chance ::With no consequence ::Still, why does this feel so Ominous? 'Verse 2' ::Deep within my background ::Lies a shadow of who I was (who I was) ::Repressed memories ::Only I can see... ::Cruel tyranny (tyranny) ::Helping out the big bads ::A mistake I cannot hide (I cannot hide) ::Caught by the mighty ::And now you see... ::The darkness I have inside (I have inside) 'Chorus 2' ::Far beyond the scale of life itself ::I can see it all within ::Conflict and pain ::I must explain... ::That we all are filled with sins ::It has to stop, it's time to change ::Then we can all be free ::I'll take my chance ::With no consequence ::Still, why does this feel so Ominous? 'Bridge' ::I don't care how or when ::This isn't the time for laughs ::I've got to save the day ::No matter what it takes ::To change everything 'Chorus 3' ::Far beyond the scale of life itself ::I can see it all within ::Conflict and pain ::I must explain... ::That we all are filled with sins ::It has to stop, it's time to change ::Then we can all be free ::I'll take my chance ::With no consequence ::Still, why does this feel so Ominous? Connection to Character *''A dark somber mistake/A demon within/I'm filled with sins/In every choice I make '' - Ominous's self hatred and viewing himself as evil. *''But if I could spread my power... And rectify everything - Ominous wanting to stop all evil and conflict by using his power *''Far beyond the scale of life itself'' - Ominous referring to everything beyond the omniverse, which is the scale of his goal. *''Conflict and pain'' - Two of the things related to what Ominous hates. *''I must explain... That we all are filled with sins'' - Ominous thinking that everyone is evil, including himself. *''It has to stop, It's time to change'' - Ominous thinking that all the evil and conflict needs to stop, as well as a nod to one of the original song titles that Heroic412229 came up with, but decided to change up until he chose Ominous (song). *''Then we can all be free'' - Ominous wanting everyone to be free of their sins, including his own. *''I'll take my chance/With no consequence'' - Ominous thinking he'll be the one to fix everything by any means necessary. *''Deep within my background/Lies a shadow of who I was'' - Ominous' dark history. *''Repressed memories'' - Ominous hiding his dark memories from his life in order to not repeat them to anyone. *''Cruel tyranny ''- Ominous' abusive parents *''Helping out the big bads/A mistake I cannot hide ''- Ominous unwillingly helping the bullies beat up a new kid. *''Caught by the mighty'' - Ominous being sealed by the gods due to misconception. *''I don't care how or when'' - Ominous not caring how he's going to change everything for everyone as long as it's not evil. *''This isn't the time for laughs'' - Ominous' serious and modest personality. *''I've got to save the day/No matter what it is'' - Ominous thinking he can save everyone. *''To change everything'' - He wants the change everything for the greater good. Trivia * The theme and emotions of the song are guilt, loneliness, righting wrongs, regret, hatred, evil, anger, self-hatred, sorrow, and emptiness. * This is the first song written by Heroic412229. References Category:Songs Category:Theme songs Category:Work In Progress Category:Music